WHY NOT MORE?
by wow.fanfic
Summary: Sequel to insecurity. The castaways arrange a dance on the beach and Juliette wants Kate to be her date... publicly.


**WHY NOT MORE…?**

**Author: becky**

**Disclaimer- Lost belongs to people that are so not me.**

**A/N- this is a sequel to Insecurity and pretty much a writing exercise to get myself back into the writing groove after a long and very annoying year. I would truly appreciate any feedback.**

Juliet sat behind one of the larger rocks at the south end of the beach where it met the hills, nearly a mile from camp and prying eyes. She hugged her knees close to her chest her chin resting on her folded arms gazing blankly out at the incoming tide. She didn't know how long she had been but knew it had been a while as the tide was definitely coming in, water beginning to lap at her bare toes. So thoroughly lost in thought she didn't hear the other person's approach. When she felt the warmth of another body settling in behind her, wrapping around her own, she couldn't help but let go of a little bit of the anxiety she had been feeling. That was just the effect Kate had on her. If she were upset or not feeling well all the pretty younger woman had to do to soothe her was take her hand, stroke her cheek, just make any kind of physical contact and Juliette felt a little better, comforted.

Kate felt it too-the calming sensation that always came over her by just being in the presence of the beautiful, smart, kind, and funniest woman she had ever met. Her face lit up like a puppy getting his belly scratched when she heard her lover give a lazy sigh before leaning back into her embrace. She actually giggled in her mind at the term lover. It wasn't that she hadn't had relations or even relationships with others before Juliet, but this was…well this was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before. She nuzzled into the soft silky blonde curls before nudging her hair aside with her nose and chin, unwilling to move her hands from where they were currently splayed across the other woman's tight abdominal muscles that twitched deliciously under her fingertips. She pressed her face harder into the other woman's neck until lips found skin. Her eyes slid shut as she inhaled deeply the amazingly sweet and familiar scent that was the woman she was holding so close. Smiling even wider into the soft pale skin beneath her mouth she whispered a sincere; "I missed you."

Juliette's head that was lying on Kate's shoulder now turned a little further to the left to give the girl more access. Often unable to control her own actions when Kate was involved, Juliet involuntarily moaned softly and felt her body temperature rising in response to the little open mouthed kisses peppering her skin, "Careful baby someone might see."

She felt the brunette's chest expand against her back as well as heard the younger woman take a deep breath before strong arms tightened around her. "No one's here." She murmured as her mouth moved its way up to the tender flesh just underneath the blonde's ear, a spot she knew was one of _her girl's_ most sensitive points, while simultaneously sliding one hand a little lower to slip under the waistband of Juliette's shorts.

Juliet inhaled sharply feeling Kate's determined digits wander further down to under her panties running them gently through the course curls she found there. She wanted nothing more than to give in once again to the perfection that was the beautiful and enticing brunette touching her and even more than that herself being allowed to touch said beauty. Feeling Kate's tongue dart out to lightly stab at the sensitive spot that drove her crazy before attaching her lips there and suckling lightly her entire body tensed as her brain did battle with the almost impossible to resist impulse to give in. When she felt Kate's index finger slide through her ridiculously wet folds it took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to turn around in her arms and settle into her lap.

Instead she leaned forward away from her lover gently disentangling herself from the one place she always felt safe, content, happy even. She felt awful about how she knew she must be making Kate feel by pulling away from her, she knew how much the other woman was putting on the line-how vulnerable she was making herself to be so close to Juliette. Knowing that they were heading nowhere if she didn't put her foot down about this broke her heart. "Stop, Kate, please stop."

"Why?" Kate asked her filled with careful concern as she immediately picked up on the small tremor in the other woman's hesitant tone. Her hands reached out to make contact with the other woman again. Suddenly feeling an irrational need to still be touching the amazing woman she had grown so completely and utterly attached to. She found that she was unable to help but hold her breath as she waited; hoping Juliette wouldn't back away again. When Juliette remained still she took that as a good sign and gingerly placed her hands on the blonde's hips to try again.

Juliette's mind was swimming with the uncertainty she was feeling at Kate's reluctance totell anyone else in camp about them being together. She knew Kate had some idea of how she was feeling, having subtly hinted at the idea of the two of them coming out as a couple a few times. This time she didn't pull away, allowing her partner's hands to make the slightest of contact, the younger woman's palms sliding around her hips attempting to pull the torn blonde back into her arms.

Kate scooted forward a little closer once again knowing that Juliet was sometimes just shy. Juliette Burke was not the sort of person to not be at the top of her game with anything she did, and their first night together Juliette had definitely felt insecure with her own level of experience with other women compared to Kate's. "Come on sweetie," Kate tried knowing Juliet loved it when she used mushy terms of endearment. Although the words still felt incredibly alien rolling off her tongue she found herself doing it more and more often because she wanted to make the other womanhappy. In fact there had been a near miss with a slip of the tongue last week when a group was gathered around the fire and she asked if her baby would like to take a walk. Fortunately Claire had been sitting nearby and said little Aaron would probably enjoy that very much. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Juliette shrugged attempting nonchalance, "I just know how the idea of anyone knowing how we feel about each other bothers you. This position might take some explaining."

Kate sighed tiredly as she realized what was bothering the older woman. "Juliette, I just think that…"

Juliette stiffened before jumping to her feet and heading toward the beginning of the path at the bottom of the hill.

"Forget it Kate." Was the last thing the brunette heard from Juliette retreating form before she crested the top of the first hill

"Shit." The young ex con who had dealt with many a complicated situation in her short lifetime stood their virtually twiddling her thumbs and not having a clue what to do next.


End file.
